1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cosmetic composition which rapidly imparts a tan similar in color to a natural suntan onto the skin.
2. The Related Art
Today there is a great health concern with natural tanning through sunlight. Ultraviolet radiation from the sun is considered to be a leading factor in causing skin cancer. Even if not lethal, ultraviolet radiation has been acknowledged as accelerating aging and wrinkling processes on the skin.
Beyond health concerns, there are obvious practical reasons against natural tanning. Foremost is the reason that in many areas of the globe and during all but summertime, there is insufficient sunlight available to accomplish a natural tan.
Based on the above considerations, there has been much interest in effectuating a tan through cosmetic means. Dihydroxyacetone (hereinafter known as DHA) has widely been utilized in cosmetics to accomplish self-tanning of the skin.
Although there has been great progress in self-tanning compositions, considerable further progress is needed to increase speed of coloration and achieve a coloration even closer to a natural tan.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and composition for self-tanning having improved rates of coloration, reduced streaking and imparting a more natural hue.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method and composition for self-tanning which utilizes ingredients that impart good aesthetics and have an impeccable health safety profile.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a self-tanning composition which in emulsion form is stable for long term storage without phase separation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a composition for self-tanning which in emulsion form achieves a smooth emulsion break when rubbed into the skin.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a composition for self-tanning which has improved skinfeel properties.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent through the following summary, detailed discussion and Examples which follow.